Qura Auria (Lorica)
Qura Auria Qura Auria is a 13-year old girl (17 according to the Lorican calendar), an only child living in Aeutaril, and the story's protagonist. Qura is extremely attractive, causing many people to desire her and going to lengths to get her. She also possesses a perfect voice and loves to sing and dance. She is carefree and innocent, oftentimes going about on her own because she is too trusting of the rest of the world. This leads to several abduction attempts through the course of Chronicle. At the outset, Qura studies the semi-religious book Prismatic (which is common in Lorica and the basis of their demigods). She, like almost all girls in Lorica, are destined to become wives and effectively servants of their husbands. However, after she experiences a series of beautiful and perhaps even real dreams (dreams that actually show the future culture and technology of Lorica long after the advent of Loricae), she realizes that she can never be satisfied with the life of a commoner. These dreams are incredibly detailed and realistic, as if they weren't dreams at all, but a form of precognition. There is some sort of schism between her waking self and the "alter ego" she lives as within her dreams. The story periodically jumps between the narration of Qura's adventuresome quest in her waking hours and the seemingly just as real, though perhaps out of order, dream narrative. These vivid dreams also present to Qura some accurate insights into the more advanced side of magic, and gives her some ideas as to how to create more powerful magic. After discovering that her dreams contain factual information, she begins to rely on it to further her knowledge as her true self. Ultimately, it leads to her telling the party how to develop Loricae itself. Indeed, she is the harbinger of her own dreams. She wants to run away from her parents and learn magic (channeling). However, she doesn’t want to suffer the hardships that an adventurer’s life entails, and she is helpless at melee. This weakness enables others to take advantage of her; to compensate, she learns channeling and then true magic. Throughout the rest of the story, she is able to use channeling for rapid action and defense when the harder-to-develop true magic substitute isn't available. After learning channeling and seeing it in action, however, she realizes that it's not a match for true magic (Tyl's magic) and decides to pursue that instead. With Tyl as her mentor during many of her journeys, she quickly learns about the science. She goes on to become a powerful mage in her own right when Tyl leaves the party. She then spends the rest of Chronicle searching for more faera and improving on her spells. She goes from physical spells to chemical spells to biological spells. By the end of the story the team has created and launched Loricae, and she has fulfilled her dream to become the world's most powerful spellcaster. Ever since she is first saved by Andar, Qura has made a vow to herself to always be thankful to him, a vow which she has never broken. This has led to her conceding everything to him and acting subserviently, even slavishly toward him, even if she disapproves. Qura believes, even states to others, that her soul belongs to Andar, even though Andar hardly seems to notice this. On occasion she even helps rescue Andar, putting herself at risk in the process even though she knows her own physical weakness. And, although for a long time Andar holds little interest in her, Qura still makes her love available to him and not to Elysian, who is infatuated with Qura and is better than Andar in just about everything. Even at the very end of Chronicle, when Qura's magic is downright invincible, she willingly hands over all her spells and especially Loricae to Andar. As a result it is Andar who is recognized as the master of Loricae and thereby Lorica's future emperor, not Qura. This situation shows the great contrast between what a reasonable person in power would do and what an infatuated person would do. Qura's element is air, since it has to do with aspirations and dreams. Category:Individuals